


Irony

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cressi, FC Barcelona, Handcuffs, Lapdance, Leo finally gets his dance, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo finally gets his dance that Cristiano has owed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be considered a one shot. 
> 
> However, if you'd like back history, you can read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3439145) and [this, too](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3465719).

_“Why is irony so ironic?” Those were the profound words of Cristiano when he spoke to Leo Saturday evening._

_“…”_

_“What?”_

_“That makes no sense.”_

_“Of course it makes sense.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“What I mean is you’re going to be here tomorrow and I’m going to be there.”_

_“Oh…I know…”_

Less than twenty-four hours later, the two men were face to face. Well, they were really face to crotch. Leo sat in a chair, legs spread as Cristiano stood between them. The Portuguese man relentlessly teased his lover, slowly grinding his hips and pulling up his shirt just enough to expose his well-toned abdomen.

The Argentine sat in awe as he watched the other man. It took every ounce of willpower not to touch Cristiano. That was the deal. Cris would give him the dance he had been promising for months only if Leo behaved.

_“What exactly do you mean by ‘behave’?”_

_“No touching.”_

_“You can’t be serious.”_

_“Can’t I?”_

And he was.

Leo shifted in his chair, his jeans becoming increasingly tighter with each passing second. A soft, almost inaudible whimper escaped from his lips when he felt the Portuguese man straddle his lap. “Cris…”

“Hmm?”

“Please,” the Argentine begged.

“Please what?” Cristiano asked, peeling off his skin-tight shirt.

“I…uh…” God, those abs were absolutely mesmerizing. Mesmerizing, distracting, and absolutely perfect.

“Leo?”

“What? Oh…let me touch you, please.”

“You know the deal.”

“Cris, if you don’t let me touch you, I’m going to finish before we even start.”

“And if I do let you, you’re going to come anyway. Though the thought of you sitting there with a stain on your jeans…” Cristiano smirked, gently tugging at Leo’s earlobe with his teeth.

Leo had to admit, he loved this side of the Portuguese man. So often they’d make love and though it was never boring, Cristiano was never this dominant.

Before long, both men were shirtless and the taller man was standing there, only clad in his small boxer briefs.

The smaller man tugged on the handcuffs that bound him to his seat.

“Hey…no. You’ll hurt your wrists,” Cristiano chided. He loved where this was going but definitely didn’t want Leo getting hurt. He opened his lover’s jeans, the sound of them being unzipped filled the silent room.

Leo let out a relieved sigh, he was finally free from one set of shackles. His arousal was now on display.

Cristiano licked his lips at this delicious sight. One of the best footballers in the world, his lover, his confidant was sitting there handcuffed to a chair, jeans around his ankles, his erection very visible through his underwear. “You’ve never looked sexier than you do right now.”

Leo’s cheeks became flushed, his sweaty hair now sticking to his forehead.

The Portuguese man reached out and gently brushed away a few strands of sweaty hair, “You remember the safe word?”

The Argentine nodded as their eyes met. “I’m okay.”

Cristiano took that as his cue to carry on and he did just that.

The handcuffed man’s underwear joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor. That was the last clear memory he had. He felt lips, fingers, and hands all over his body then before long, a warm mouth encasing his arousal. He wasn’t sure how long the whole thing took, though he was sure it wasn’t long at all. He watched with blurry eyes as Cristiano swallowed. It was almost enough to send him over the edge again. He heard the handcuffs being unlocked and felt himself being picked up. His tired arms looped around Cristiano’s neck.

“You okay?” the Portuguese man whispered.

Leo nodded tiredly.

“Good,” Cristiano replied. “Get some rest. The real fun is just beginning.”

A smile crept onto Leo’s face as he drifted off to sleep. If all this was because of a dance, he couldn’t wait to see what his lover had planned next.

**Author's Note:**

> This took an unexpected smutty turn. Hope you liked it!


End file.
